Crimson Eyes
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: A new member, Sairin Daigaku, had just recently joined the Angel Brigade. He gets along with everyone, especially a quiet girl named Vanilla. It seems that destiny has more in stored for them than they can imagine. DISCONTINUED (see profile)
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic!! Please go easy on me!! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Galaxy Angel or any of the characters. Sairin Daigaku is my own character so I own him.

Sairin Daigaku sighed heavily. He leaned back in his chair on Raigaku, his ship. 'Somehow, I always wind up in these kinds of situations…' he thought.

"_You what?!!!" Sairin slammed his hands on the general's table. The general laughed nervously. "S-Sairin, please don't get upset. There's an explanation to all of this" he said. Sairin roughly sighed and sat in his chair, crossing his arms. "Better be good" he muttered. "You see, Sairin, the military has been getting new members and we're starting to get a bit cramped. If one of us were to be transferred, then it wouldn't be so crowded. And…so I thought that since you were only staying here temporarily, then you could be transferred" the general explained. "So that's how it is…Alright, where am I being transferred?" Sairin asked. "The Angel Brigade" the general said simply. Sairin fell out of his chair. "Are you completely out of your mind?!!! You're sending me to the Angel Brigade?!!" he exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table again. Papers fluttered everywhere and on the ground. "W-Well…Commander Volcott will be there so you don't really have a thing to worry about" the general said shakily. Sairin sighed, his head hung low. "If Volcott's there, then I guess it wouldn't be that bad…I'm going tomorrow right?" he said. The general nodded. "I'm going there on Raigaku and that's final" Sairin said and turned the doorknob. "Sairin?" He looked back at the general. "Thank you" He grinned. "Don't worry! You've been like a father to me" he said and walked out of the general's room._

'I guess it wouldn't be that bad' Sairin thought as he saw the Angel Brigade HQ. "Angel Brigade HQ, this is the Raigaku. Do you copy?" he spoke in the com-link. "Ah, we've been expecting you Mr. Sairin Daigaku. Please land" he heard Volcott's voice on the other end.

Sairin got off of Raigaku, carrying his bag. He saw Volcott and went over. "Hello, Commander Volcott" he bowed. "Sairin Daigaku reporting for duty, sir" he saluted. "Please don't act so formally, Sairin" Volcott said. "Ok" Sairin said. "Let's meet the others" Volcott said.

Sairin and Volcott arrived in what seemed to be the living room of some sort. Five girls were sitting on the seats. It seemed that they didn't notice the two men come in. "Man, I'm so bored" a girl with blonde hair yawned. "Well, we have to wait for our new member to arrive" a kid with short blue hair and rabbit ears said, her ears going up a bit. "And Volcott went to see when he will arrive…" a girl with red-orange hair and a hat said. "When is the new member going to arrive?" a girl with pink hair and white blossoms in her hair asked. Volcott cleared his throat. "Girls?" All five of them turned their head towards to their Commander and Sairin. Immediately, the girl with blonde hair had hearts in her eyes. "Allow me to introduce the new member of the Angel Brigade, Sairin Daigaku. Please make him feel welcome here" Volcott introduced. "Sairin Daigaku, pleasure to make your acquaintance" he saluted. "WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter updated!! I hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Galaxy Angel or their characters. Sairin Daigaku is my own so I own him. If you want to see what he looks like as well as another character, or creature, then either message me or review since it was supposed to be on this volume.

* * *

--Meeting the Angel Brigade—

"Volcott, are you serious?!!" the girl with blonde hair exclaimed. She was standing up, her hands on the table.

"Yes, Ranpha, I am" Volcott answered. "Everyone, why don't you introduce yourself to Sairin? Sairin, please have a seat."

"Thank you" Sairin bowed and sat down. The girl with white blossoms in her pink hair set a cup of tea in front of him. She smiled. "You must be really tired from your journey" she said. "Not really but thank you" Sairin smiled at her. She lightly blushed. She went back to her seat. "Anyways, as you know, I am Sairin Daigaku" Sairin introduced. "May I know the Angel Brigade?"

"My name is Milfeulle Sakuraba. It's very nice to meet you" the girl with white blossoms smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Miss Sakuraba" Sairin gave a small smile. "Please, Milfeulle is just fine" she slightly waved her hands.

The girl with blonde hair moved over and sat next to Sairin. She moved closer to him. "And my name is Ranpha Franboise" she introduced. "Um…Pleased to meet you as well, Ranpha" Sairin replied nervously. Ranpha shifted one of her legs over Sairin's. Sairin was sweating. "And where might you come from, handsome?" she asked. "Um…Ranpha? Could you please remove your leg?" Sairin asked. Ranpha pouted but nonetheless removed her leg.

"I am Mint Blancmanche" the girl with rabbit ears introduced. Sairin gave a small smile. "Pleased to meet you, Mint"

"I'm Forte Stollen. Glad to have you on the Angel Brigade" the girl with the hat said. "Thank you, Forte" Sairin said.

"And last but not least, this is Vanilla H" Mint said, referring to the last girl. "Pleased to meet you Vanilla" Sairin smiled. Vanilla just nodded.

"Oh, don't worry. Vanilla is always like this" Mint explained. "I see" Sairin said. He stood up. "Well, it is my pleasure to make all of your acquaintances. I thank all of you for your hospitality" Sairin smiled and bowed. "Wow, you're really quite a gentleman, aren't you?" he heard a voice.

"Oh, that's right!" Milfeulle exclaimed. "This is Normad" she introduced, pointing to the pink stuffed toy in Vanilla's hands. "Hello" it said.

"Normad? Aren't you that T2R-2000 missile that was in the trash that had to be sorted out so the Angel Brigade could find the Lost Technology?" Sairin asked. "Yes, I am" Normad replied.

"Wait, you've heard of us?" Forte asked. "What else did you hear about us?" Ranpha asked, standing up and moving closer to Sairin. "Um…I've heard many things about the Angel Brigade. After all, I was in the military" Sairin said nervously.

"What?! You were in the military?!" Forte and Ranpha exclaimed. Sairin nodded. "However, I was there only temporary so I'm not really a member of the military" Sairin explained.

"Sairin, allow me to show your room" Volcott said. "Thank you very much Volcott" Sairin stood up, took his bag and followed Volcott. "This is Ranpha's room, Forte's room, Mint's room, Milfeulle's room, Vanilla's room" Volcott stopped at the last room. "And here is your room" Volcott smiled. "Thank you so much for everything, Volcott" Sairin smiled. Volcott smiled at him. "Welcome to the Angel Brigade" he said. "I hope you find everything here comfortable" Sairin smiled. "Of course" he said and went into his room. "Dinner's almost ready so one of the girls will call you" Volcott said and the door closed. Sairin set his bag down on the ground and looked around. He spotted a mirror and went over. He looked at his reflection:

center

img src"http://i93. alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" br br

/center

His black hair was, as always, tied. His dull crimson eyes were just the same. He sighed.

"Kyan!" Sairin opened his eyes. 'What the?' he thought. "Kyan!!!" Sairin turned around. 'The only one that can make that sound is…' he thought. He went over to his bag and slowly unzipped. When he was done, he saw a pair of glowing red eyes. "Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!" He fell on the ground. "Oww…My head" he groaned, slowly getting up and rubbed the back of his head. "Kyan!! Kyan!!!" He looked down and saw a white creature (in the picture above). Its bright crimson eyes stared back at him. "Eh? Hakichi? How'd you come here?" Sairin asked as he lifted the creature. It smiled at him. "Kyan!!" It wrapped itself around Sairin's neck. It pointed to the bag. "So you snuck yourself into my bag didn't you?" Sairin sighed. "I guess you didn't want to be lonely, did you?" "Kyan!" It rubbed against Sairin's cheek. Sairin slightly laughed. "Alright, alright" he said. He heard a knock on his door. "Yes? Come in" Sairin said. The door opened. "Vanilla?" he questioned. "Dinner is ready" she said and left. Sairin got up and followed her. He spotted Vanilla, waiting for him. "Um, Vanilla?" he called. Vanilla turned to him. Sairin smiled to her. "Thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter updated!!! I hope you guys like it!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Galaxy Angel or the characters. Sairin Daigaku and Hakichi are my own so I own them.

* * *

--Spending Time With the Brigade—

Sairin followed Vanilla to the dining room, Hakichi around his neck. They arrived and the door opened. The first thing that Sairin heard was a bang. Thye walked in and Sairin saw Forte holding a machine gun, Ranpha and Mint standing, Milfeulle setting the table, and Normad full of holes. He sweated.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Volcott was sipping tea at the table and looked at him. "Oh,don't worry. They're always like this…You'll get used to it eventually." He sipped more tea.

Sairin slightly nodded. "I hope…"

Ranpha turned to him. "Are you alright? You were screaming a few seconds ago" she said.

"That wasn't a few seconds…That was 2 minutes and 45 seconds ago" Normad said and another shot of bullets went through him.

Forte lifted the machine gun and sighed. "Would you just shut up already and stop being so accurate?" she asked, irritated.

"I am a technology, it is my nature" Normad said.

"And it should also be your nature to shut your mouth when you're not supposed to speak!" she said through gritted teeth.

Before Normad could remark, Sairin cleared his throat. "Ano…minna-san, can we just get along? Perhaps you can finish it later?" he asked.

Forte just shrugged.

Mint noticed a white fluffy creature around Sairin's neck. "Sairin, what's that around your neck? You weren't wearing it when you got here" she said.

Sairin looked down a bit. "Oh, this little guy? This is Hakichi" he said. Hakichi's head went up so he could see.

"Kyan?"

Ranpha screamed. "I-It talked! That thing…just talked!"

Forte seemed a bit purple. Milfuelle had stars in her eyes. Mint looked amazed. Vanilla was just herself.

"Ranpha, it's not a thing, it's Hakichi" Sairin said as he petted Hakichi.

"Kyan!!"

"I've never seen such a creature. Does it really exist? What is its species?" Mint asked.

"Woah, Mint. One at a time" Sairin sweated.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Milfuelle squeled.

"I-Is it related to a mouse?" Forte asked hesitantly, still purple.

Sairin shook his head. Forte sighed and was back to her normal color. He slightly smiled and kept petting Hakichi. It nuzzled under his touch.

"Kyan…" he purred.

"Well…dinner is served so shall we eat?" Volcott cleared his throat. Sairin nodded and sat down. The others took their seats. Vanilla sat next to him, Normad on the table. All of them began to eat.

* * *

Forte plopped down on the sofa of the living room. 

"Boy, I'm stuffed" she said.

"What now?" Ranpha asked, sitting next to her.

"Ooo! Let's play the talking dice!" Milfeulle exclaimed.

"NO!" Forte and Ranpha exclaimed at the same time. Milfeulle began to break down.

"You don't like it?" she sniffed.

"Last time we played that, we got attacked by **real **dices" Forte sighed.

"They're called Q-Qs" Normad said.

"Shutup! You have no right to talk after what happened that time!" Forte yelled.

"What is this game?" Sairin asked. Milfeulle brightened up. She began explaining about the rules and all that.

"It sounds like fun" Sairin smiled slightly. Milfeulle squealed.

"Yay!! We're playing the Talking Dice!" she exclaimed. Hakichi tilted his head, questioning. Milfeulle took out a huge colored dice.

"Who goes first?" she asked happily. Forte and Ranpha groaned.

"If we're playing, we better not be attacked by those dice" Forte mumbled.

"They're called-" Normad began.

"Shutup!" Forte exclaimed.

"Well, since Sairin is new, let's have him start first" Mint suggested. Milfeulle nodded and rolled the dice. It landed on 'Embarrassing stories'. Sairin lightly blushed. All the others looked at him.

"W-Well…um…" Sairin looked away, still blushing.

"Well?" Mint inquired.

"T-There was one time that…um…my friend asked me to come over tohis house when I was little. I went over and there was another boy there. We became friends easily and my friend told me to come over. I went over but I didn't know that he was setting up something. He pulled something, it looked like a string, and I tripped. However, the boy that I met was right there when he turned the corner and I fell on top of him. In the process, our lips…m-m-m-met…" Sairin whispered.

"Basically you two kissed?" Normad asked bluntly. Sairin tensed and blushed even harder and looked down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Ranpha and Forte laughed.

"Who's next?" Milfeulle asked.

"Shutup!! Besides it was ok at least…It was only Raikan, my friend's pet…The boy I met was actually his pet and just changed into a his human form…" Sairin explained.

"A pet that can change into a human? How interesting!" Mint exclaimed. "What kind of creature is it? Is it like your pet Hakichi?"

"Woah, Mint…I don't remember because it was when I was really little…" Sairin sweated.

"Maybe I can introduce you guys to him when we have some time"

"Kyan!" Hakichi squeaked, feeling left out. Sairin lightly smiled, petting Hakichi.

"We didn't forget you Hakichi" he chuckled.

"You're really attached to that thing…Let me pet it" Ranpha said and reached her hand out. Hakichi glared at her and bit but Ranpha pulled her hand back.

"Th-That thing tried to bite me!" Ranpha screamed.

"Don't take any offense to that, Ranpha. Hakichi is like that to people he doesn't know" Sairin said. He stood up.

"I'm going to bed now. Oyasuminasai minna-san" he smiled and went to his room.

* * *

Sairin layed in bed, thinking. Hakichi lay curled up on his blankets. 'Maybe the Angel Brigade won't be so bad…It feels comfortable…Almost like…home……' he thought. He sighed. 

"Home…" he murmured and drifted to sleep.


End file.
